Fix You
by Isa-Just-Me
Summary: Season 6 AU. After Sam threw himself into the pit, God brought Castiel back but he was almost human. Now, a year and a few months later, Dean finds out Sam is alive but will he choose his apple pie life with his fallen angel or go back hunting with his little brother? Established Destiel. Don't like don't read. Gabriel is still alive because he's awesome and no one liked his death.


**TITLE:** Fix You

**SUMMARY:** Season 6 AU. After Sam threw himself into the pit, God brought Castiel back but he was almost human. Now, a year and a few months later, Dean finds out Sam is alive but will he choose his apple pie life with his fallen angel or go back hunting with his little brother? Established Destiel. Don't like, don't read. Gabriel is still alive because he's awesome like that and no one liked when he died.

**CHARACTERS:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Bobby Singer, Crowley, Gabriel.

**PAIRINGS:** Dean/Castiel, Dean/Sam, Castiel/Sam, Sam/Gabriel.

**WARNINGS:** Nor the characters nor the show are my property. Sadly. Rated M just to be safe.

-/-

Dean opened his eyes as the alarm rang once again. He buried his hands on his face and then turned the alarm clock off. He groaned as he looked at the time. 8 AM. It's been almost a year since the Apocalypse ended and he lost Sam. He still missed his little brother. One year since he jumped into the pit, taking Michael, Lucifer and Adam with him. Even now he prayed for his brothers' safety. He knew God was absent but he would care right? They had saved the world after all.

A movement and a groan next to him snapped Dean out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a figure lying under the covers, eyes closed with only his black mop of hair showing. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his fallen angel, Castiel's head lying on Dean's chest.

"Morning, sunshine."

Dean smiled as he heard a groan from the former angel.

"Not a morning person, eh?"

The former hunter got out of bed carefully not to disturb Cas and walked towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on and opened the bottle of shampoo as the hot water dropped on his muscular body. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He got out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and smiled as he saw his partner had fallen asleep again. He put on a pair of jeans and his favorite grey shirt. He put on a pair of brown boots and left the room carrying his green jacket and closed the door carefully not to wake Cas.

-/-

Castiel woke up an hour later with the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. He opened his eyes and noticed Dean had already gotten up.

It's been thirteen months since he and Dean admitted their feelings for each other and eleven months since they settled down and bought a house together. It's also been a year since Dean had lost Sam and he cut his connection to Heaven completely. At that day at the cemetery he found himself alive again after Lucifer killed him. Apparently who brought him back also brought Bobby back 'cause Dean almost had a heart attack as he saw the two of them alive, but he was glad.

It took months for them all to recover from the events. Yes, they had stopped the Apocalypse but at a horrible price: Sam. He missed his friend but probably not as much as Dean missed his little brother. He remember holding Dean while he cried that day. He remember calming the hunter down every time he would wake up from a nightmare. He remember the night of their first kiss and the day they moved to this house in California. It took a while but for now they were okay. And he hoped things would stay that way.

Cas pushed his thoughts away and got out of bed heading for the door. He opened it and walked down the stairs, only to find Dean cooking breakfast. 'Two eggs, three slices of bacon and a pancake like always', Cas thought smiling.

Dean felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around him and grinned. He let go of the frying pan on his right hand and turned around, smiling at his blue-eyed partner. He put his hands on the other man's waist pulling him closer and putting their foreheads together. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and smiled.

"Morning, angel."

Cas grinned and closed the space between the two kissing Dean softly on the lips. The hunter kissed back exploring Castiel's mouth with his tongue. They were interrupted as they heard a cry from upstairs. They pulled apart and both of them looked towards the stairs. Cas groaned but before he could open his mouth Dean spoke up.

"It's okay. I'll check on her. You can finish cooking breakfast." Cas nooded and gave Dean a last peck on the lips before the former hunter walked upstairs.

Dean opened the door the light pink nursery. He walked to the cot and grabbed carefully the little crying infant, holding her on his strong arms.

"Hey there, princess."

The newly born baby looked up at the stranger, tears streaming down her pink chubby cheeks and her deep half green half blue eyes stared at his green ones. She stopped crying and giggled as she recognized Dean. Dean smiled and started stroking her face playfully as she laughed. She wrapped her small hand around his finger and brought it towards her mouth. Dean pulled his finger away and deeply regretted it as he saw tears fulfilling her eyes again.

"Hey, shhh. Don't cry. Daddy is here. Shhhh. Do you want to see Papa? He's downstairs cooking for us."

The baby giggled and Dean smiled as he held her with one arm and closed the door. They headed downstairs, the baby always laughing making Dean smile. They arrived at the dining room to find two plates with well-cooked eggs, bacon and pancakes on the glass table. Two wooden chairs placed on the front of each plate and a small baby chair on the edge of the table, where Dean placed the little girl.

It's been almost eight months since they had Mary. Full name: Mary Samantha Winchester, in honor of Dean's mother and brother. They went through a lot of names but when they saw her for the first time, they knew that was the perfect name. She has greenish blue eyes like Sam and freckles on her nose and cheeks like Dean and Mary. Her hair is dark black just like Cas'. She's the most gorgeous baby girl on the entire planet. She would totally be a heart breaker when she grew up.

When Dean and Castiel first found out they were gonna have a baby, they freaked out. First, because that kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen between two men. Second, because how the hell were they supposed to raise a damn baby on the messy life they had. And third, because, apparently, during the gestation, the baby was sucking the remains of Castiel's grace and he and the baby had a very small chance of surving, according to Gabriel. They panicked even more when they found out that an angel's pregnancy lasts only a few weeks. In the end, Mary was born half angel, half human - a Nephillin as Castiel and Gabriel would put it - and they both survived, even though Cas lost his grace on the process and became a hundred percent human. Dean passed out during the birth and Gabriel kept laughing at him for three days straight because he wasn't even the one on labour.

Dean smiled at his little girl and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He walked to the kitchen and saw Cas preparing Mary's food and warming her milk on the micro oven. He got the baby bottle of the micro oven and smiled at Cas. They both walked back to the living room and sat on the chairs that were standing paralleled to each other. Dean put Mary's bottle next to her but a safe distance from falling to the floor. He started eating his food and smiled as he looked up to see Cas trying to feed Mary.

"C'mon, Mary. You need to eat."

His smile grew wider as the little girl turned her head to the side almost making the ex angel drop the spoon. A few more tentatives later, Mary finally started eating her food. Dean finished his breakfast as Cas finished feeding Mary. They both looked at each other as they felt this terrible smell and Mary started giggling. Cas was about to get up when Dean interrupted him.

"Eat your breakfast. I can change her. Maybe give her a bath.", Dean said, getting up.

"But-"

"Cas, you worry way too much. I'm not gonna loose her or something." he said as he picked the baby up.

"I know... it's just-"

"I know. You worry about her. I do too, but you need some rest, babe. You took care of her on your own the whole week while I was out working. But finally I got a few weeks off and I can help you. I can see the bags under your eyes. You need rest. I can take care of her, okay?" Dean said softly.

Castiel nodded and smiled at Dean as he went upstairs with their child. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his face on his hands. He knew Dean was right. Before they moved to California, they made a pact that they would leave hunting forever. They even changed their cellphones only keeping a few trustable hunter's numbers, like Bobby's. They got a chance out of the life and they took it. Cas got a job at the small town's public library on the weekends and Dean works every Monday to Thursday on a mechanic's shop on their street. Fixing cars is something Dean was really good at.

Last week, a few workers were absent at the shop and Dean had to work from Sunday to Saturday non stop. Cas took care of Mary the whole week alone, and on the weekend, when he had to work, he left her with their neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Carter. They were a lovely and sweet couple, in the middle of their 30s. Mrs. Carter was a few weeks pregnant and she and her husband offered him help when they saw Cas needed someone to take care of his daughter. At first he was regretting his decision, worried that something would happen to Mary but when he went to pick her up and found her fed and asleep on Mrs. Carter's arms he felt relieved. Those two would totally become Mary's official babysitter.

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts and started eating his food before it got cold. After he finished eating he got the plates and Mary's bottle and started doing the dishes. He was drying his hands on the kitchen's small towel when he spotted Dean and Mary entering the kitchen. Dean had his hair wet and he was wearing a different shirt. Mary looked satisfied and was giggling like an angel.

"The little one here thought it would be funny to throw water at me while she took a bath."

Cas started laughing and Mary smiled proudly. This was their home, and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
